Meet The Spy: Deleted Scene
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Just a little scene I thought of, that takes place before the video begins. Note: This summary is terrible. ENJOY!


Welcome to my very first Team Fortress 2 fanfic. I hope this will be good to read for you and if it is, I will do more for this crazy fandom.

Disclaimer: I do not own the members of Mann co. But they are all awesome bros.

ENJOY!

* * *

The roaring battle had begun just minutes ago.

Though the hell that had already been raised looked like it had been hours since the alarm sounded for RED and BLU to begin their insanity driven destruction against each other once again. Blood, explosions, bullets and missles glazed the battlefield like deadly magma, as the BLU's mysterious Spy danced his way through it all without a single scratch on neither him or his expensive suit, being cloaked and all.

He noticed the Sentries, not far from where he was, set up outside their base and guarded by their team's Engineer, Spy giving him a thumbs up as he made it over the bridge and back to their side.

The frenchman could still hear the sound of gunfire echoing in his ear as he made it back inside the base, his cloak fading away. It would take some time for it to charge fully to be used once again, as he jogged under where he knew the Sniper would be camped-out and head shotting the REDs with next to no misses.

It seemed things were finally going in their favour.

But suddenly, a deep gasp sliced through the air around Spy, like one of said assassin's knives.

 _'Sniper?'_ The masked man thought as he turned to the stairs on his left...as the australian bounced down to the middle of the stairs, his body rolling down the remaining steps and staining most of them with some of his own fresh, crimson blood.

Spy's legs quickly, and without his consent, dashed him over to the other man's body and kneeled in front of the Sniper's close-to-death body, his gloved hands shakily reaching out to grasp his friend's clothed chest.

He moved his hands over the rest of the taller man's chest, arms and legs to check for where the murderous wound had entered and damaged the man's much more muscular physique.

Suddenly, Spy heard a low grunt from the australian's lips, along with the words:

"In ma' back...Spoi."

He nodded, following the words and carefully turned the man onto his stomach...to find a butterfly knife identical to the one in his coat pocket, that was implanted deep in Sniper's back.

"A RED Spy." He muttered to only himself, as his eyes went wide, feeling his finger's slightly carress the Sniper's back, but nothing moved, no flinch, no gasp or reflex...just completely motionless.

The frenchmen sighed.

Sniper's wound was fatal, he'd have to have the medic heal once this was all over.

Suddenly, footsteps that sounded eerily similar to his own, could be heard getting closer, as he quickly dissapeared into the shadows under the steardy stairs that the shoes tapped down on.

 _'We have a RED Spy in zhe base.'_

"DO YOU HAVE THE BRIEFCASE YET?!" A loud, american voice yelled through some kind of communicator on the tall man's body. Spy guessed it was from the watch on the other man's right wrist.

The RED grunted audibly under his breath.

"Not yet, Soldier. But I will have it shortly." Then the thing seemed to be switched off, as no other words were spoken from the red clothed Spy, nor the RED's Soldier. The man cloaked himself and walked off. Spy guessed he was going to head deeper into the base.

He slowly walked out of the black shadows like the assassin he truly was, stepping over to the man's still limp body.

"I'll take you back to zhe doctor, Sniper."

The frenchman then quickly lifted the man's body and yanked him over his right shoulder with little effort for a man of his physique, though if you looked closely, you could see his mask crinkle slightly at the weight, but he seemed to push it aside and jogged off in the direction he was original heading...

to the briefcase room.

 **"ALERT! RED SPY IS IN THE BASE!"**

* * *

Well, not much I can think of to say here.

Leave your thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

I'll see you next time with whatever I have out next for you awesome sons of a guns.

BYE! BYE!


End file.
